What A Life I Have!
by Sesshoumarusmate214
Summary: COMPLETE: KagSessho.  Things isn't going well with Kagome. Inuyasha is mated to Kikyo. Sesshoumaru joins the group. Kagome kills Kikyo? Kagome tells Sango her feelings. Kagome's true family revealed. Kagome's father is WHO! Aw man.  You gotta read this!
1. Chapter 1 The Awful Truth

_**I know I know, I don't own Inuyasha, but the storyI do , he he :).**_

**What A Life I Have!**

**Chapter 1 - The Awful Truth**

Kagome was getting ready to jump into the well, but not before hugging her mother, brother and grandpa. She waved goodbye and jumped in being engulfed by a blue light. Once she was on the other side of the well, Kagome climbed out of the well using a vine that grew inside. When she climbed out she was greeted by her friends. Inuyasha was relieved that he didn't go after her like all those times before. She had her backpack with her as always and she walked over to where her friends stood where Inuyasha always ruin things at the moment.

"It's about fucking time Kagome! I thought we might have to camp out here until you got back".

"Oh Inuyasha, shut the hell up! You know you can't find the jewel shards without me so I can take as much time as I want. You better be glad that I'm through with school. I am 18 you know!"

"I don't care if your 108, we need to get going!"

"Sometimes I really wish you weren't so immature" Kagome sighed. "Let's go".

And with that, everyone set off towards the village where Kaede lives to wait until morning to move out. Little did they know that a certain demon was watching the entire seen with his golden eyes shining in the background. The group walked into Kaede's hut and found her mixing things up in a large pot of the fire pit. It smells delicious. The group sat down around the fire and enjoyed its warmth.

"Well, it is nice to see ye all again. What brings ye here?"

"We are just staying the night so we can go out and look for jewel shards" Sango said.

"I see. Well ye all is welcome as usual. Would ye like some soup?"  
"That'd be great Kaede, thank you" Kagome said as the old miko issued out soup to everyone.

"So how's ye family Kagome?"

"They're fine. My brother is doing well in school and he's grown taller a bit". Kaede nodded. "I'm also glad I got to see him off on his first day in junior high where I graduated from".

"That's good Kagome".

"Thanks Sango".

"Did you bring some more ramen with you?"

"I always do Inuyasha!"

"Well make some, this soup is too light for my liking".

Kagome sighed..."Sorry about his rudeness Kaede".

Kaede shook her head..."It's alright child, I'm use to his rudeness".

"Yea, he don't know what being nice is" Shippo said with a bit of sarcasm.

"If you keep it up I'll show you how rude I can be you runt!" Inuyasha said holding his fist in front of Shippo's face.

"Inuyasha leave him alone, now". Kagome was getting sick of him always threatening her kit all the time. "Why do you have to pick on him everyday?"

"Because he don't know when to shut the hell up when it is none of his buisness that's why!"

'You need to tell me not threaten him, you're not his father you know!"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and bringing his nose up in the air.

"Well, we might as well turn in for the night" Sango suggested.

"What about my ramen?"

"Not tonight since you wanna pick on little kids, now goodnight, come on Shippo". And with that Shippo ran to his mother and leaped to her shoulders as everyone went to bed for the night.

Morning came and an annoyed and upset Inuyasha woke up first and got everybody else up with his ranting. Kagome and Kaede fixed breakfast and everyone ate. Inuyasha was glad that it involved ramen and ate greedily. Soon it was time to go and everyone said their goodbyes and left for the next village. Through the forest they see a little girl running up towards them grinning. They soon recognize the little girl as Rin, Sesshoumaru's ward. She ran straight to Kagome and hugged her lower waist.

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Hi, Rin. How are you?"

"Fine. Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin saw you and Rin ran to you".

"Did you say Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"That's _Lord _Sesshoumaru to you human!" said the green imp toad that was wobbling in front of the taiyoukai. Everyone gasped as they see him walking towards the group.

"What the hell do you want you bastard?" Inuyasha said with his right hand on the hilt of his sword.

Sesshoumaru let out an audible sigh and said, "I did not come here to play games with you, pup".

"Who the hell are you calling pup?!"

"Inuyasha!"  
"What?!" he snapped as he never took his eyes of his half brother.

"It's bad enough that Shippo picks up your mouth but it would be nice if you stop it! I don't want little kids picking up your filthy mouth! It's bad enough that the villager's kids is picking it up from you".

"Feh! Tell them to cover their ears then and they won't hear it". A light bulb lit up on Kagome as she bend down and whispered something to them that the demon brothers can't hear and they both nodded.

"Like I said, what are you doing here Sesshoumaru?"

"I was merely walking when I caught the scent of the miko. Then later I caught the sent of the wolf who is closing in. Then Rin saw the miko and she took off".

"What? That wimpy wolf is coming too?!"

"That wimpy wolf is here!" Everyone turn to see Kouga leaning on a tree.

"Hey Kouga" Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome". He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "How's my woman doing?"

"She's not your woman you ass!"

"She is too mutt mouth!"

"Yeah right, whatever" Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away. "So what brings you here Kouga?"

"I too caught your scent and came to see what's going on".

"I see".

Just then a soul collector appeared and encircled Inuyasha. He knew that Kikyo was near by and as soon and the snake-like demon went through the trees, Inuyasha ran after it without a second thought. This time Kagome couldn't take it, she shook her head, stomps the ground and walk in the same direction he went. Everybody slowly followed. Within five minutes, Kagome came upon a small clearing and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking their brains out. They were covered in sweat. Inuyasha was kissing and licking Kikyo, really enjoying himself. The moans and grunts that was coming off of them was something Kagome didn't like hearing. Kagome couldn't believe what her eyes had seen. Then she heard something she will never forget in her entire life.

"Inuyasha, would be so glad as to becoming my mate. It's been a year now and I want to become yours forever".

"Yes my dear, sweet Kikyo. I have waited long enough as well".

"Oh, but what about the girl".

"Who Kagome? She's just a friend and nothing more. I love you, only you". And with that, Inuyasha bend his head down her neck and bit her, marking her as his forever. "I'll be with you, forever, Kikyo".

"And I too, my mate" she said as she smirked in the direction she knows Kagome is in.

This set Kagome on an uproar as she turned and quietly left the line of trees that was hiding her. _"A year ! A YEAR!!...ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!! THAT BASTARD!!' _Kagome thought. Once she was out of earshot, she broke off in a full run. After receiving cuts and scraps on her legs she came in to a small clearing where her friends had stopped knowing she might run this way. She skid to a halt and bolted to another direction but not before Kouga grabbed her waist and stopped her. She struggled trying to get out of his hold.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO KOUGA!"

"Kagome why are you running from us? Be still!"  
"NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, NO! LET ME GO!"

Sango ran in front of her and held her into a tight embrace. "You can let her go now Kouga". Kouga nodded and release his hold on Kagome.

"Kagome, what happened?" she ask as she felt her friend trembling in small sobs.

"That son of a bitch mated Kikyo that's what's wrong! Now let me GO!" She broke out of the hold and ran in the direction she was planning on going no knowing where she's going in the first place.

Sango sigh and got mad real quick. "How could he do that to her?! That arrogant self-centered bastard! How could he treat her so poorly? This is the umptenth time he has done this to her! I know she's sick of it by now! Kilala, come on let's go find Kagome". Kilala meowed and transformed and Sango hopped on, along with Miroku and Shippo. Sesshoumaru, along with Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un, rose to the sky with the fire cat.

'_Oh Kagome be okay...please'._

After an hour of searching, they finally found their companion and was shocked to see what they saw. She was about to be eaten by a snake demon. She was kneeling to it as if asking to kill her. Sango three her boomerang and slice the demon in half. Kagome jumped as she see the large boomerang slice the demon in half. She looked up to where it was going and saw the whole group, minus a betraying hanyou. She got up as they landed in front of her. Surprised as to see Sesshoumaru with them.

"Kagome. What are you doing?!" said a concerned Sango.

"I...didn't...want to live anymore" she said quietly.

"Kagome" Sango sighed. "You know how worried we were when we was looking for you?"

"I know, but really didn't care". Sango walked up to her and embraced her again. Kagome returned the hug her friend was giving her.

"It'll be okay Kagome. As long as you have us. We will be there for you as always" Miroku said walking up to her from behind the trees.

"Yeah momma" Shippo whined. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the kit..._interesting_.

"Thanks guys" Kagome said as she let go of her sister. She then glared at Sesshoumaru. "Um, I didn't know you were traveling with us Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I figured since we are heading that way, I might as well be of some use. Beside, Rin wanted to travel with you, so as her protector I am obligated to come as well". Kagome nodded.

"Well...okay. The more the better".

"Uuh..." Kouga started.

"You can come too Kouga if you like" Kagome said as she finished what he was going to ask her.

"Thanks" Kouga said with a smile.

"Well, might as well get going" Kagome said who turned to start walking.

"What about...uh?" Sango trying to say Inuyasha but don't want to hurt anymore then she already have.

"If you mean mister heartbreaker, he's with that walking piece of dirt. We have Sesshoumaru and Kouga now, we really don't need him. Beside, he's mated with her, so he's with her now".

'Oh...wait, he what?" Sango, shocked, couldn't believe that Inuyasha would do such a thing to Kagome after everything they had been through.

"It's okay Sango, I'll get over it. Now come on" Kagome said walking through the forest.

The new group walked until they found a path. They followed that path until they reached a village. As they ented the village, some of the villagers were screaming "Demons are among us!" and they scurried for their lives. Kagome always roll her eyes knowing that the demons she travels with won't do any harm. Not even Sesshoumaru. The village elder boldly walked up to them and bowed slightly and gave them a warm smile and Kagome smiled back. Behind him were four guards ready for battle.

"Hello, my name is Eion. I am the village elder. Who might you be?"

"My name is Kagome and I am a miko. This is Sango the demon slayer, Miroku the monk, Shippo the kit, Kouga Prince of the wolf tribes, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Jaken his retainer, Rin his ward and Ah-Un his dragon" Kagome said pointed at the owners of their names and titles.

"I see. Quite a group you got there. I suppose that you are the leader?"

"Well..."

"Yes, she is" Sango intercepted. Kagome gave her a 'are you kidding me' stare.

"Well, any human who has this kind of group were youkai and human can travel in harmony must know what they are doing". Kagome gave him a nervous laugh. "But it is a very great honor to meet the great Lord Sesshoumaru in our presence" the man said as he and his guards bow to them and Sesshoumaru nodded in return.   
"Thank you so much Eion".

"You are welcome miko. You may explore the village if you like. Just make sure your group stays with you, hmm".

Kagome know with the wolf and taiyoukai, things could get rough, she just shrugged it off and said,

"Okay, no problem".

The group explored the village ignoring the stares and whispers they got. They ate lunch and bought a few items. After helping whatever they can they again said their goodbyes and left the village. They ressume the path they was on earlier and walked on. Kagome and Sango with Kilala on her shoulder, in front, Kouga and Miroku in the middle with Shippo perched on his shoulder, Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru taking up the rear. Kagome then felt an aura and a shikon jewel shard. She stops as with the others knowing that she felt something.

"What is it Miss Kagome? Is it a jewel shard?" Miroku asked.

"Yes it is Miroku. It's Kikyo's, and _he's_ with her". Everyone's eyebrows went up (except for the taiyoukai of course).

"What the hell does she want?" Sango asked who was getting real tired of the dead priestess. Soon the said woman appear out of a line of trees and stopped just ten feet in front of the group. Sesshoumaru was beside Kagome at this point.

"Kagome, I believe you have something of mine?"

"Like hell I do! You have Inuyasha so why don't you leave me the fuck alone?!"

"Oh, and speaking of him, thank you for not claiming him. I had a real good time last night" Kikyo teasingly said.

"Why you dirty..."

"Sango! I got this" Kagome said to her friend with a smirk on her face. Sango knew what that smirk was, and kept quiet.

"What's with that look on your face? Are you mad that I took Inuyasha, after all, he was mines first".

"No. I'm not mad anymore. And now that I look at you, I'm not even hurt...you can come out now Inuyasha!" Everyone was shocked to see that Kagome knew he was hiding. True enough he came out of the trees. "Now what was I saying...oh yes. I'm not hurt anymore that you took Inuyasha. I figured that he never did love me like I loved him. But it will take a little time to get over. So for your answer to your question...no...and if you're talking about surrendering my soul to you...HELL NO!! Are you insane?!!" By this time Kagome was pissed, more then usual.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said but was cut off by a pissed off Kagome.

"Don't you dare call me you hanyou! You traitor!" Inuyasha was shocked that she used that word.

"But I want to tell you that Kikyo will be joining the group to help us..."

"Ha! Let me guess...because she's your mate...right!"

"What?" Inuyasha was took stunned that she knew before he could tell her.

"OH! I'm sorry, did I spoil the surprise? Did I give it away? Did I say something? Because I already _knew_ that. So you had a good time last night, hmm? Cause I 'accidentaly' saw you fucking her brains out and what took me was that you told her that I was no more than a friend to you when your ass was the one who told me you love me you asshole! On top of that you, marked the bitch!" During all this Sango was covering her mouth trying desperately hard not to break out into a frenzy of laughter.

"Kagome if you..." Inuyasha was cut off again.

"No! If you noticed Inuyasha, that your brother had joined us. And they now follow under me. I don't blame them. Who wants to follow a traitor? A heartbreaker? Not me. Not EVER! So you can Kikyo can go off and be happy. We got shards to find and Naraku to kill".

"What the hell is he doing with you when you know he can snap at you at any minute?!" Inuyasha managed to ask.

"Because, dear brother, I'm not like you. I'm doing this as a favor to Rin".

"Feh! Yeah right".

"It's true and if you don't believe, oh well". Inuyasha never felt such anger rediating off of Kagome before. This must really hurt her.

"Well she's joining _my _group, understand?"

"_Your _group consists of you and Kikyo, you shit!" Kagome turned to her group. "If any of you want to stay with him at this point you can. I'm leaving before I do something I might regret later...or none at all". And with that she turned and walked away. Surprisingly, everyone left with her. Inuyasha was furious.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Inuyasha, we rather be with Kagome than you right now since you have Kikyo to protect" Miroku said with his narrowed eyes.

"But she's joining us" he said as he and his mate walked behind the group. Kagome stopped and turned sharply.

"If that man-stealing bitch joined this group Inuyasha, she will try her best to steal my soul and kill me. Do you want that on your conscience?!"

"No, but..."  
"But nothing! I will kill her myself with no remorse if that ho join this group!"

"How dare you?!" Kikyo yelled.

"No it's how could you? I saw you smirking at me when I discovered you two mating. So it's all on you". Kagome turned and walked on.

"What are you planning Kikyo?" Inuyasha ask now looking at his mate with suspicion.

"Nothing. I just want her soul so I can live again and we can have children together".

"You better make sure it's yours Inuyasha and not Naraku's" Kagome added. Everyone stopped, even Sesshoumaru.

"What?!" Sango said with wide eyes.

"Oh...damn I said that out loud huh?' Kagome asked with a smirk. This made Kikyo mad. "What Kikyo? Am I telling the truth? It hurts don't it. Now you know how I feel right about now. Now I'll say it again. You are not welcomed in this group and if I catch latching onto us within one mile I'll turn you back to ashes!" Kagome yelled facing her anciester.

"I surpass you in power, girl".

"What?! Where have you been for two years?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, quite annoyed.

"Ooh, that's right, you're too busy fucking to even notice. I've been training for two years by a miko before she died. Her name was Sakura, she's Midoriko's sister that no one knew of".

"You're just a copy and copies are obselete...weak as you call it".

"Did you say...Sakura?" Sango said with wide eyes in realization.

"Yes I did...what's wrong Sango?"

"She was not only Midoriko's sister, who was as we all know to be the most powerful miko to walk this earth...she was...she was a pure legend next to Midoriko".

"Her sister you say? Wow" Kagome said putting a finger to her mouth in awe.

"Kagome do you know what this means?"

"No...what?"

"Do know everything that she tought you?"

"Yes, even though it was hectic and exhausting and everything else. I barely got any sleep".

"So that's what you've been doing when we thing you went home?!"  
"Yeah. So a certain nosey won't be in my buisness, but he was _in_ someone else!"

"Feh!"

"So you was trained by Sakura, that still means that you are pathetic!" Kikyo hissed.

"Oh...yeah!". And that, Kagome started to glow pink and it became brighter.

"Uh, Kagome?" Sango said who was getting scared, fast.

"Don't worry Sango, I won't hurt her...yet" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Such a bitch" Kikyo sighed. That done it for Kagome.

With one step she ran so fast that no one could see her, except for Sesshoumaru. She was standing right behind Kikyo. Everyone gasped (except, you know who) as they see their friend still glowing pink behind the dead miko. Kikyo turned and was shocked to feel the power that is coming off of her. Kagome made and small energy disc in her hand and stretched it into a thin stick. She then held it like a baseball bat and gave it a mighty swing and hit Kikyo square in the face sending her flying up in the air. She was at least fifty feet high. When Kikyo came down, she came down hard. They saw that her left cheek and jaw was burned severly and smoking. Kagome relaxed and the board desintergrated. Kagome then walked back to the front of the group who stood in awe and shock, even...you know.

"_That _is just a little taste of what I can do to you, Kikyo. I suggest you and Inuyasha go your seperate ways. When we all meet Naraku, we will take him down, but you will not join-our-group". She turned and walked off along with her group.

Inuyasha was at his mate side when she crash-landed on the ground. He was so shocked that he barely notices his mate in pain. When he did he went over and attend to her.

"OH! And Kikyo?" Kikyo looked at her with hate in her eyes. "I'll tell Naraku that you mated to Inuyasha and you're not his anymore". She waved as she walked on down the path with her group behind her leaving two stunned people.


	2. Chapter 2 Let's Talk

**Chapter 2 – Let's Talk**

The group was walking along the path and Kagome suggested they stop for lunch, according to the sun and her watch, it was 4 o'clock. The group set up camp and sat by the fire. Kouga and Sesshoumaru went to hunt for food. Miroku, Jaken and Shippo gathered wood for the fire. The girls found a hot spring and bathe. By the time everyone got back it was an hour later. Kouga had came back with two pigs, one for the group to cook and other for him and Sesshoumaru to eat on. They settled around the fire to keep warm and watch the meat cook. Sesshoumaru was sitting against a tree trunk only ten feet from the group. Soon the meat was done soon so was some ramen Kagome had cooked to go with the meat. The canine youkai had already ate when the group was chatting away. Kagome issued out some meat and ramen to the group. She already know that demons eat raw meat, but wanted to see if they liked ramen like Inuyasha does.

"Kouga do you want to try some ramen?"

"Sure Kagome, there's nothing wrong with trying new things". Kagome issued him a bowl of ramen. "What about you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not..."

"Eat human food, I know, I know!"

"If you would let me finish I was about to say that _but_ I would make this _one_ exception".

Surprised at his statement, Kagome gladly scooped up some ramen and then added a bit of water so it wasn't too strong. She got up and walked over to him and knelt in front of him and offered his bowls. He looked at her for a moment and he took the bowl. He spooned a small amount and ate it. He then looked at Kagome who was looking at him with a questionable look and he nodded in approval.

"Glad you like it. See, not all human food is bad". Kagome stood up to walk with her bowl in her hand to walk back when the demon lord stopped her.

"Sit with me".

"With-you". Kagome was stunned that he asked her to sit with him. He nodded.. So she sat down beside him and they quietly ate their food. After eating he wanted to talk to her alone. So he stood up and looked down at her.

"Come. I want to talk to you miko" he turned and started walking. Kagome looked at her curious friends and shrugged and stood to follow.

"Be right back" she said as she followed the western lord.

After she caught up with him, they walked for awhile through the forest. She glared at him for a moment and looked ahead. She was thinking all kinds of things. She was thinking of what she did to Kikyo and that gave her an evil smile. She was hoping that Kikyo would show up again so she can show off again. Soon Sesshoumaru stopped by a large log and sat down.

"Sit here, next to me. I brought you here so no one would listen".

"Oh. Okay". Kagome walked over and sat next to him.

"Since I saw what had happened to you I can't help but think about how my brother treated you. And what the demon slayer gave off, this wasn't the first time he has done this. Am I correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes".

"I see. So why still be with him after all he has done?"

"I don't know exactly. If you really have feelings for someone you have no choice but to forgive him and move on. I saw him kiss Kikyo a couple of times but I never thought he'd go so far as to mate and mark her. Sango knew about demon mating rituals and stuff and informed me on the matter". Sesshoumaru nodded. He really wanted to know why she always stuck by his idiot brother.

"So when you saw that, it was the last straw for you?"

"Yes. It really was. Why hang on to him when he has a mate now? It really did hurt when I saw what happened. Then later it made me so mad cause the bitch smirked at me! That's why I showed my powers off on her to show her that I ain't no weak miko".

"I see. Your power does surpass her own. Maybe now she won't bother you".

"If so, I'll smash her again and this time try to break her face".

"So...you have been training for two years, have you not?"

"That's what I said".

"I wonder..." Kagome didn't like the look in his eyes. "I wonder how good you became in your combat training?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with a sword if that's what you're implying".

"Exactly what I'm implying".

"Well, you don't have to worry about that". With that said, Kagome held out her hands in front of her and closed her eyes. A pink glow surrounded her hands and a sword appeared. "Wanna see?"

"Gladly" said Sesshoumaru as he stood up and walked a few paces away and turned. "Began".

They sparred for awhile. Metal clash metal. They hit and miss for about an hour. Kagome showed that she had stealth as well, and that impressed him greatly. At time he doesn't even know she's behind him. After for about thirty more minutes, they stopped. Panting and huffing trying to give their bodies the oxygen it needs. They sat back down on the same log to talk a bit more.

"I say miko, you are very well trained. With your heightened powers, you are better then before".

"Um, thank you" she said looking away as she blushed. '_Did he just compliment me?...Naah!'_

"So...we should get back. We don't want your group to get any ideas or concerns".

"Yeah, you're right. But, let me heal myself first". And with that she glowed again and the cuts...gone.

"Okay...ready?" Sesshoumaru nodded still looking in those chocolate eyes of hers.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? Wow, his eyes are so deep and hypnotizing...wait...what?'_ Kagome looked away and stood up. Sesshoumaru stood behind her and began walking.

"Well, I certainly am tired now. That was a good work out I might say".

"I see that you liked it...Kagome".

Kagome blushed when he said her name softly. She put the back of her hand in her mouth and bit it. She was so stunned she bit too hard that she broke her skin and flinched, followed by a wince. Sesshoumaru looked back as see the miko holding her hand. He turned and walked back towards her. He looked down and saw her hand covered by another.

"What happened?"

"I bit my hand a _little _too hard, but I can heal it later".

"I see. Give me you hand". Kagome hesitate for a moment but gave him her bitten hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to waste your energy, so I'm going to heal it".

"I wonder about that. How do you demons do it?"

"When we can't reach our wounds, our bodies take control and healed itself. But with our wrist, hands and feet, we just lick the wounds and our cuts and gashes heal faster".

"I see".

"Just watch".

He leaned down to her hand and brushed his lips on top of it. He stick out his tounge and brushed across her bite marks. The feeling sent shivers down Kagome's spine as she feel his smooth and rough tounge go up and down her hand licking the wound and blood. She was melting.

"Um..." was all she could say. What can she say? It felt nice! Soon he stopped and looked at her hand.

"It is healed Kagome, look". Kagome raised her hand and gasped. It's healed, completely.

"Wow...thank you Sesshoumaru. Can you do old scars?"

"Well, yes. But I will have lance it slightly".

"Lance? Oh, you will have break the skin so it can heal over". Sesshoumaru nodded. "I see...well...my cat scratched me on my neck and it's really unsightly...um...can you fix it?" Kagome asked as she pointed to the area where her nexk and shoulder met.

Sesshoumaru walked behind her and inspect the scar. It was light but visible. He traced it with his claw lightly. Kagome giggles as it tickled her. '_Ticklish I see' _he thought as he again grazed over the scar causing her to giggle again. He began to like it.

"This will only sting a bit".

Kagome nodded in response as Sesshoumaru leaned down and lanced the scar with one of his fangs. She hissed for a second and it sting went away. She then felt that same tounge that was on her hand, now on her neck. This time the feeling was more intense as he licked her scar closed. '_Oh god! It feels so good! Oh no...what did I just say?! But god it feels so good. I'm melting again!_' Kagome thought as she felt Sesshoumaru's strong arms wrapped around her waist. Since being with Rin, he had soften a lot but made sure no one else knew about it and is to keep his stoic mask in check. The feeling he was getting when he was licking her blood was intoxicating and didn't want to stop. Even though the scar healed perfectly. Kagome was lost in her own world. She loved the feeling she was given and didn't want to stop. She then remember they have to get back to camp. But she so did not want to stop! She let a small moan exscape her mouth and didn't care if he heard or not, which he did and smirked.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru we have to get back" she said quietly. He knew she was enjoying it by the scent she gave off. He stopped and straightened up.

"Yes. We've been gone long enough. Come". She followed with no problem only blushing along the way and thinking about what happened.

'_Oh no! I got his scent on me! Kouga won't like this at all! I got to get rid of it. But wow the feeling I had when he licked on me. It was like a warm feeling had washed over me and I didn't want to stop. I really didn't. But I have to get back to Shippo. I know he's worried about me. Oh wait, we was sparring. I can tell them we was sparring because I he had challenged me. YES! Good girl Kagome'._

"Miko?" Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when the taiyoukai looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She blinked once and looked at him.

"Oh...yes?"  
"Did you hear me a moment ago?"

"Oh, um...I must've been in deep thought. What was your question?"

"I was wondering what are you going to tell the wolf when he finds my scent on you?"

"Oh. That what I was thinking about. I'll just tell them that you challenged me in sparring and that's what we did".

"For two hours?"

"Yes. They should buy it". Sesshoumaru nodded and offered his hand. She gladly took it as they walked back to camp.

"Momma!" Shippo said who was the first to spot her. Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru's hand and ran to catch Shippo in her arms. "I missed you".

"Me too Shippo".

"You've been gone so long we decided to camp here for tonight" said Sango who was glad to see her sister in one pice.

"Oh. I didn't know it was getting that late. I'm sorry everyone".

"Hey, Kagome! Would you mind explaining to me why you smell like that mutt?" Kouga asked walking up to her seeing the demon lord walking back to his tree.

"We was sparring Kouga. He challenged me and I accept it. First the swords then hand to hand combat".

"By the looks of it. It seems like you lost" Sango said with small smile on her face.

"Well, it was a close match. If it weren't for my powers I probably wouldn't be walking".

"Oh. Well maybe next time huh?" Sango asked.

"Maybe" Kagome nodded as she went to her backpack and opened it and pull out her sleeping bag.

"Well, I'm going to bed, so, night everyone".

"Night" they all said as Kagome turn in for the night.

"Well I'm going to stay up and keep watch since I'm not sleepy tonight" Kouga said as they sat against a tree with two of his wolves beside him.

"Okay Kouga. We might as well sleep too, right Kilala?" Kilala meowed as Sango and Miroku also turned in for the night.

'_I'm not that stupid. I know that there was more to sparring in the forest. I have to get some straight answers out of one of them, and I will do it'_ Kouga thought as he watched over the camp and gave a quick glare at Sesshoumaru who was starring at him as well.

The sun crept up over the horizon as the group slowly got up on their feet and gathered their things. Kagome, who was ready to go, looked at Sesshoumaru and then back down at her feet. Sango caught this and wanted to talk to her sister before they head out. So she walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Um, Kagome, can we talk?" Kagome nodded.

"Sure". They walked through the forest and stopped when they think they are out of hearing range.

"Kagome, Im not stupid okay".

"What are you talking about Sango?" Kagome asked her sister who has a concerned look on her face.

"I'm talking about when you and Sesshoumaru returned from your 'talking'".

"What? We were just talking and then he challenged me to spar with him".

"Oh yeah...where's that scar that was on your neck?" Sango said pointed to her neck.

"Well..." Kagome gave in and sighs and told her sister everything. Sango was stunned with the news.

"Are you serious?"

"I don't know...maybe...but I will need some time".

"If you think you're developing feelings for Sesshoumaru, you need to talk to him".

"I don't know how he will handle this. I mean, when he licked me on my neck I could've sworn that I didn't know where I was until I remembered that we had to get back. I really didn't want him to stop though...but if he hadn't...we..."

"Probably been back by now?" Sango finishes, knowing that what Kagome would say.

"Yeah" Kagome says blushing and looking away.

"Still, just talk to him. By the looks of things he looks like he is easier to talk to. We adopted ourselves as sisters Kagome, you shouldn't keep nothing from me...well things you want to tell me of course". Kagome nodded.

"I will talk to him later on after lunch, okay?"

"Okay. Let's head on back and get going". Kagome nodded and the two head back to camp unaware that Sesshoumaru still heard their discusion from where he ws.

The girls arrived at camp and set off through the forest. They heard a low roar as they look to see where the sound is coming from. Sesshoumaru turned his head to the sound and turned to that direction. The others hint that he knew and they all lined up beside him ready to fight. The trees shaking and they come apart as the fairly large beast stomps through the trees. He was a bear youkai.

"I want the miko! I want the jewel! I want blood! Ha haa!" the youkai laughed with his brown mangled fur and black eyes.

"Well. If you want it, you gotta get threw us first!" Sango said throwing her boomerang towards the beast who caught it with his hand with ease. Sango gasped.

"I see that you're impressed demon slayer. But little things like that don't phase me".

"But I will phase...no kill you" Sesshoumaru said as he leaped towards the demon with Tokijin drawn and with one swing he cut off the arm where Sangos's weapon was and it dropped to the ground.

"Aaahhhh! You filth!" the demon yelled.

"I'm not filth, but you are. Are you ready to die?"

"Ha! I should ask you the same question". Then a sacred arrow shot through the youkai's chest as he fell to group...dead.

"Wow, that power was huge!" Sango said with wide eyed.

"He was too busy talking to notice me readying by bow" Kagome said walking towards the group.

"Wow, momma. You're stronger then I thought" Shippo says with a smile.

"Aaw, thanks Shippo...Sorry to spoil your moment of victory Sesshoumaru, but I coulsn't stand him much longer". Sango ran and got her weapon.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko and said, "Miko, you must learn patience, but at least he is dead, for that I am relieved". Kagome nodded as she went towards the dead youkai.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku said with a confused looked.

"He has a jewel shard in his hand" Kagome said as she plucks the shard out of his hand.

"I don't think _miko_ should suit you with you new powers" Sesshoumaru said walking towards Kagome.

"Oh...so what title should I have?"  
"How about high miko?" Sango suggestes. "Though I heard of that name before".

"I like it". She looks up at Sesshoumaru for approval. He nods. Kagome smiled at him.

"Should we get going now?" Kouga said watching the whole scene and upset that he didn't get a chance to get his hands dirty.

"Yes '_Inuyasha' _" Kagome emphasized on the hanyou's name to get a point across.

"I am not that mutt!"

"No! But you're sure acting like him" Kagome said with her hands on her hips. "Now let's go".

The group went on towards the direction where they say Naraku would be hiding. They came along a field of flowers. There were all kinds of flowers of every color. Kagome and Sango was in awe as they gazed upon the many kinds of flowers. They walked until they got to the middle and stopped and sit down. Kagome picked on and smelled the aroma. The others sniffed the smells that it brought on as well. Kouga sees Sesshoumaru up further and went to go talk to him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru". He glared at him. "Tell me the truth will ya. Was you and Kagome really sparring?"

"Yes, we was. There wasn't anything else we did. If you're implying that we did, you are sadly mistaken. We drew weapons then had hand to hand. I pinned her a few times and she pins me. I let her win out of judgement. End of story". He turns and walks back to the group. Kouga finally gives and walks back as well.

Kagome sees the taiyoukai and assumes that he wants to talk about last night. She looks as Shippo who was still picking flowers and then hears a slap and looks to see Miroku with a red hand print by Sango's hand. She shakes her head slightly and looks to her right again and startles a bit when Sesshoumaru is a foot from her. She looks up and he looks down.

"We need to talk...now". Kagome looks at Sango who gave a slight nod. She gots up and follows him.

After walking deeper into the fields and by the trees, he wraps his arm around her waist and jumps up a large tree and lands on top of a large branch that is big enough for the both of them to sit on. He unwraps his arm and gestures her to sit as he followed suit. She stares at him for a moment and he stares at her. He then decided to break the silence.

"I overheard you and the demon slayer talking this morning".

"Uh...you did" Kagome blushes slightly.

"Apparently you two weren't far enough to talk. I felt the same way last night when we were in the forest.. Even though I have a reputation for hating humans...you were the only one that I found interesting to me. For two years I have watched over you and studied you. Knowing that you were with my brother, it surprises me that you two haven't mated".

"Yeah, me too" Kagome says as she intent on listening somemore. "So do you like me?"

"Yes". Kagome's eyes went wide in a flash. "I liked you every since I could admit myself to".

"How long was that?"

"About 18 months".

"That's awhile". Sesshoumaru nods. "To tell you the truth...last night I really didn't want you to stop, but I see that you already knew that from me and Sango".

"I have...but I am prepared to give you time to think about it. As long as you like".

"Thank you" Kagome said with a small smile.

"You're welcome".

Sesshoumaru leaned over and grabbed her hand and gave it a light kiss. And placed light kisses down her arm, to her shoulder, her neck and jawline. He then pulled away slightly and gave her a sweet kiss.

Kagome's heart was racing as she feels fire going all through her body. He pulls away and looks into her eyes. He released her hand. "Let's return". Before jumping a big boom was heard everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3  A Hanyou's Heart

**Chapter 3 – A Hanyou's Heart**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran towards the field to see that Naraku was badly injured. They look to see who had done it and found Kikyo and Inuyasha fighting, along with her friends. They soon joined in. Sesshoumaru using the energy blasts from Tokijin to slice up Naraku. The half of the Shikon Jewel came rolling out of his body and to Kagome who picked it up and put it in her pocket. Kagome firing her arrows at his heart as he screams in agony. N_ow is he weakened' _Kagome thought as she firing another arrow, this time hitting his head. Miroku hacking away tenticles with his staff.that are still moving around them along with Sango and Kilala. Shippo was on top of Kilala throwing his fox fire around, burning them. Soon, Naraku was down and barely breathing. Kagome notice that Kagura and Kanna aren't around.

"He absorb Kagura and Kanna when he got here" Sango said as Kagome nodded in response.

"That explains it then". Sesshoumaru delivers the killing bow and turns to Miroku.

"I'm on it...WIND TUNNEL!!" Miroku said as he unwraps his hand and the black void opens, sucking up what is left of Naraku into the tunnel and Miroku seals his hand. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked at the group. He didn't like the result.

"What the hell did you do that for?! I was suppose to kill Naraku!"

"The point is that he's dead Inuyasha! You should be happy still!" Kagome yelled.

"I wanted to deliver the final blow, not that bastard of a brother of mine!"

"Refrain yourself from your tounge if you want to live, _brother_" Sesshoumaru said giving him a death glare.

"Anyway...give me the jewel Kagome".

"Are you nuts Inuyasha?! It's not whole yet. I have to do that still and I'll do it at Kaede's!"

"You'll do it now _if _you know what's good for you. My mate and I would like to have children".

"Is that a selfish wish _Kikyo_?" Kagome said saying her name like it was poisoned.

"No. Because Inuyasha is going to wish it for me to have children like we planned".

"I see". Kagome taps her foot and crosses her arms over her chest. "No!"

"Damn it Kagome! You give me that damn jewel now!"

"Or you'll do what?" she said coldly. "Have you forgotten what I did to Kikyo? That I can do the same to you?"

"I don't give a fuck! Just..."

"SIT!! (THUD!)"

"Oh! I forgot to remove the necklace" Kikyo said as she kneeled down besides the crator.

"You were too busy fucking that's why" Sango said with a smirk.

"You bitch!"

"You're place isn't with Sango, it's with me you whore!" then Kagome froze. She sense a different aura in Kikyo. "Ooh...so that's why you want to have children?"

"What do yo mean?" Sesshoumaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"She had a spell casted on her to make her alive for a certain amount of years and with the time left or otherwise, she can bare children. Have you notice she didn't mention that Inuyasha make a wish for her to become alive again to bare children?"

Kikyo was shocked that she knew so much. "How the hell did you know that?!"

"That's easy...I'm a high miko".

"That's impossible. The only way you can achieve that is..." she stops knowing that her copy have done it.

"What...be reach a higher level of power then all the mikos combined? Yeah I know. Plus since Sango named that title I have heard of it before and only thought was legend".

Sango was shocked, now that she remembered where that title came from, "Wow".

"No matter. I'll kill you with everything that I have".

"You have everything" Kagome said sarcastically. "Inuyasha was my heart and you took it".

"I'm glad I did".

"And I didn't appreciate the smirk you gave me. So when I try to knock you head off it was for that".

"Shut up!". Kagome knotched an arrow and aimed it at Kikyo with one swift move.

"May I remind you that _you _ have the last shard piece. So I need it back".

"DON'T YOU DARE KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he got up from the spell. Kikyo was about to take off the necklace when an arrow pierced straight through her leg bringing her down.

"Aahh!"

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha kneeled to his mate helping her up and saw the arrow had went straight through.

"I need that shard Inuyasha and you know that. How can you make a wish without it dumbass?"

Inuyasha then realized it and it made him sad, "I forgot you have a shard in your chest".

"Just take it and wish me back to life. Wish that every innocent being who was killed by Naraku come back to life that is all you have to do".

"That's not unseflish enough".

"But...Kagome..."  
"But nothing! I said no. Unless you want to join her like you _planned_" Kagome was really upset that her once friend would do that. "Go to hell with her. Right now, I need that shard!"

"I'll never give you this shard. I'll bring to hell with me!" Kikyo yelled.

"You can't because the jewel won't let you, you bitch". Kagome knotched and fired another arrow and it hit Kikyo in the other leg.

"Kagome stop it!" Inuyasha yell, getting angry at her.

"Well get the jewel then. Otherwise, there won't be a wish. And you won't turn into a demon" she said trying to convince the hanyou to get the jewel from his mate's body.

"You said you would become human for me. Have you lied to me?" Kikyo said in a painded voice.

"I...I wanted to..."  
"So you would rather have power and strength, than to be with me and love me?"

"Why can't you accept him for who he is?" Sango said getting annoyed by the second.

"I just desire for him to be human so our children can be pure".

"So you don't want our children to be part demon?" Inuyasha ask with a curious look on his face.

"I can. But I won't have any children unless they are from you".

"But Kikyo...I don't want to change anymore". Kagome was getting real bored with this.

"I really don't have time for this" Kagome said knotching another arrow.

"Kagome wait!"

"For what?! I waited enough!"

"Just wait a bit longer...please". Kagome scoweled and huffed, turned her back on him and crossed her arms. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and looked at her. She sighs.

"Kikyo. I love you. You're my mate. But I when I get the jewel I will wish you back to life so we can live happy together".

"Inuyasha" Kikyo said, her voice getting weaker. "Over the times that we spent together, I have come to accept you for you. I don't want you to change either way...not anymore". Inuyasha smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Take the jewel Inuyasha. Let Kagome complete the jewel and make the wish. Then I will see you again, okay". Inuyasha nodded with tears threatening to come out.

"Okay my love". And with that, Kikyo collapsed in his arms.

Inuyasha carefully took the jewel out of her chest. He placed his mate down gently and stood up. He walked over to Kagome who still had her back turned towards him. He stops just feet from her and looks at the jewel shard. He was hoping that he can wish for Kikyo to be alive and they can be together forever. He sighs and walks over to Kagome where she then turns and held out her hand wanting the jewel shard immediately. He placed the jewel shard in her hands and it glow a bright pink then fades.

"Now that I have all the pieces, I can complete it at Kaede's".

"What about Lady Kikyo's body?" Miroku asked.

"We are taking to Kaede's so she can put her to rest again" Kagome suggests.

"No. We are completing the jewel so she can live again" Inuyasha interprets.

"DON'T BE SELFISH YOU BASTARD!" Kagome screamed making the golden eyed brothers wince at her high voice causing their ears to ache.

"Why not?!"

"Because. _I _will make the wish. A wish that is unselfish and not wasted".

"Whatever". Inuyasha crossed his arms and made glare at her. "Kikyo better be alive in it".

"Or what dog breath?! You're threatening me now? I can't believe you did that! You _never_ threatened me Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a pained look in her eye as she turned and marched off with Sesshoumaru and his company in tow. The others looked at Inuyasha and followed her.

"You asshole!" Sango said over her shoulder as her, Kilala, Miroku and Shippo all went with their broken friend.

After reaching Kaede's they entered her hut and was greeted by the elder miko. They sat around the fire and told her what had happened with Kikyo and that Inuyasha would not let them bury her to rest. Kaede didn't like that too much but understood how Inuyasha is feeling. She dearly wanted to put her sister to rest once and for all.

"Why ye want to make this hard for thy self? All I want is to put my dears sister's body to rest so I can be content again".

"I know Kaede, but Inuyasha just won't let us" Kagome said looking at the hurt miko. "If he just put her to rest, the jewel will autmatically bring back the lives Naraku has taken".

"I hope ye is right child. I really don't want to make things harder for him then it is already".

Soon Inuyasha came into the hut with the dead Kikyo in his arms and went over and lay her body down infront of Kaede. He stood and looked at his mate longly, turned and walked off. He looked over his shoulder and to Kaede's surprise took her back a bit.

"You can bury her again Kaede. I know that she is dead but her body needs to rest. So do it".

"Um, thanks ye so much Inuyasha. This means so much to me" Kaede said with tearful eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know, just do it" Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

Soon the group and the village did another burial for Kikyo. Her ashes again buried into the ground and is finally resting in peace. Kaede said her sorrowed goodbyes to her sister again for the final time. The group all return to her hut and talked about the good things about Kikyo to honor her memory. Kagome try to find something good about her but she always knew that she wasn't that good of a person after she had ressurrected, but found a good thing to say otherwise.

"Kaede, I finally have all of the jewel shards".

"That's wonderful child. When will ye be putting it together?"

"Today, maybe".

"Why wait Lady Kagome?" Miroku said.

"I...um". Sango knew what her sister is trying to say.

"You know what, take the time you need to think".

"That's alright Sango. I'll go ahead a do it".

"Eh, Kagome, I just want you to know..." Kouga started when Kagome cut him off.

"I know Kouga, and thank you" she said smiling at the now blushing wolf youkai.

"Well...here goes" Kagome said as she got up and went to the field outside the village with the group following closely behind her.

She took a few steps and turn to look at her friends. She doesn't know what will happen once the jewel is completed and whole again. She just want to look at her friends one last time. She glared at Sesshoumaru knowing that she should have fully express how she felt about him. She plaved the jewel half, pieces and shard in her hand and closed it. Her hand glowed a bright pink light and when it faded she opened her hand and there in the middle of her palm lay the Shiko Jewel, whole again. She placed the jewel to her lips and with whispers wished that every innocent being that was betrayed and killed by Naraku be brought back to life again and have a resilient peace be brought back to Japan and that she could remain in fuedal japan and travel back in time with her family. Suddenly the jewel grew and bright pink and floated up in the air out of Kagome's hands. Soon the spirit of Midoriko came from the jewel. Everyone gasped hard as they feast their eyes on the spirit.

"_Kagome. I'm glad that you are freeing us from the prison that is the Shikon Jewel. I am very proud at what you have done. The missions you have accomplished are extraordinary. Yes, Sakura is my sister and has taught you well. Now you are the most powerful miko in the world and for that I am proud". _Kagome blushed a little and Midoriko continued. _"Kagome now that the souls and demons are about to be freed from the jewel the wish that you have made is one of the most unselfish I've ever heard. I am free I will finally rest in peace. But before I do and before the wish is granted there is something that I have to tell you". _Kagome was getting nervous at the upcoming news as everyone had their ears wide open to hear. _"You Kagome are really from this era but was brought through the well for you own protection. The mother you known all your life isn't your birth mother.". _Kagome was shocked to death.

"If my my...my...my mom isn't my real mother...than who?" Kagome was a bit scared to hear it.

"_I am Kagome. Before I died, I gave you to your mother because I knew that my time was up"._

"You! But...how?...I thought I..."

"_Was Kikyo's reincarnate...indeed you resemble her, but you're not her reincarnation. So yes, you truel do belong here. I have sent a letter to your adoptive famil y not too long again saying that you now know everything. They replied back by saying that they had the best time with you and will miss you dearly, now that their own daughter is out of a 17 year coma"._

"What?! Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"_Yes, that the well will be closing as soon as I am done here"._

"So...I'm really your daughter and not...oh...no wonder when I said goodbye to them last week that it feels like the final time. And...wait...oh, god this is too much".

"_Kagome have you ever feel that everytime that you come here you feel more at home?"_

"Yeah, I do feel like that".

"_Then that's why. You are from here". _Kagome was still sinking in the informatio her 'mother' was giving her.

"So you...are my mom?" Midoriko nodded. "And I'm from here?" She nodded again. "So who is my father?" Midoriko looked away.

"Midoriko?" Midoriko sighed and long lost daughter.

"_Kagome...your father...was..."_

"Midoriko, please just tell me".

"_Kagome...your father is...was...Naraku before he turned vile...Onigumo actually"._

"WHAT?!!" Everyone said with the widest eyes they couldn manage to get. Kagome felt sick.

"What?! Are you serious?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" You can't be joking right?!" Kagome couldn't believe it...she couldn't believe it! Naraku..._him_...of all people! Her father! Kagome couldn't accept it, she wouldn't, she can't. "No! I won't accept it!"

"_I figure that you couldn't, but I wouldn't lie you to you, my daughter. Before he turned vile and eveil he ws the sweetest man that walked the earth...and that was a forty five years ago. And when you was born, I took you through the well he built 500 years into the future so you can have a normal life as a normal girl. I am sorry that you have to acknowledge this, but it's true. Now again I would like to thank you for everything and setting the spirits of the Shikon jewel free and now your wish will be granted...thank you". _And with that Midoriko turns into a bright white light and vanishes into thin air, the jewel soon exploded into a glittering powder and the spirits of the jewel errupted into the air and vanished. Kagome didn't even move and everyone was concerned about her.

"Kagome?" Sango said inching her way to her sister. "Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Kagome? I know it's hard to believe, but a person like Midoriko wouldn't lie to you. Just wanted to keep you safe" she said still inching her way.

Nothing.

"Kagome please say something! You're scaring me". Sango was now in front of her and seen the look in her eyes. They were empty and full of pain and disbelief. Then she fainted and Sango caught her just in time. "KAGOME!"

Soon Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut. She looked around and see her friends all around her with a concerned look in their eyes, even Sesshoumaru. She slowly got up and looked at him again.

"Hey guys. I had this dream that the jewel was complete and ..."

"I'm sorry Lady Kagome...but it wasn't a dream" Miroku said.

"Oh...than...oh. That's why he always want to kidnap me and change me? Oh god!" Kagome said quietly as Sango embrace her friend. Soon after Inuyasha came in.

"Hey...Kagome..."

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I just want to say...I'm..."  
"Sorry that you hurt me, yeah okay, I accept it".

"Kagome?" Sango said with a still concerned voice.

"Sango after everything that has happened today. I just don't want to hear it. I just found out that the most powerful miko of all times is my mother and I was originated from here. On top of that...my father...is..."

"We know, but Inuyasha is trying to be helpful".

"Inuyasha. Has Kikyo returned?" Miroku said curious to see if the miko had returned.

"Not yet, if she did she would have been in the village".

"So that explains her miko abilities then?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Pretty much so, yes".

"Kagome, you know that I will always be there for you" Inuyasha said trying to be on her good side.

"Hm. Kikyo's back". Everyone was stunned.

"How you know?" Sango asked.

"I can feel her aura. She has her own sould back. She's at the shrine on the hill".

"Being Midoriko's reincarnate, Kagome's miko senses has sharpened greatly" Miroku theorized.

"It's been that way since I finished my training Miroku...You can go to her now Inuyasha...she's waiting for you. She has no more hatred as she now understands what fully happened.

"Um...okay" And with that Inuyasha turned and ran out of the hut to his mate.

"Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha. I knew that I would return. I feel so much better now that all the hatred is out of me and that I have my own soul. We can now live happily". And with that they felt into a deep embrace.


	4. Chapter 4  Peace At Last

**Chapter 4 – Peace At Last**

It's been a month since Naraku's demise and Kagome's secret news. Everyone now was living happily in what peace they have now. Miroku and Sango have finally admitted their love for each other and Kagome couldn't be happier. Inuyasha and Kikyo have again mated and is living peacefully in Kaede's village where she is still the head miko. As for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, they coming to terms with each other but still have not yet fully admitted their love for each other. Kagome came to the demon lord's castle one day and asked where he is, one of the servants said that he was in his study and she went there. She knocked and left herself in and wanted to know how he truly feel.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes" he said writing in his scroll ont looking up at her.

"I want to know how you truly feel about me?"

"Hm". He stopped writing and put down his quill and looked at the concerned miko. "How do you feel Kagome?"

"Well...I love you...that's as simple as I can put it. You have giving me everything. You take care of me, protect me, see to me and everything and I just want to thank you for that". Sesshoumaru got up and went over to her and gave her a lovely hug. He leaned into her ear to tell her his news.

"The thing is Kagome is that...I love you too...I just want you to say it first. After everything that has been going on, I come to realize that I can't live without you,. Will you become my mate?'

With a tear going down her cheeks, she slightly pulled away and looked at her love and said, "Yes! I will love to be your mate Sesshoumaru!". She returned his hug with a tight embrace and that night, Sesshoumaru took Kagome as his mate and she became the new Lady of theWestern Lands.

(Five years later)

Five years has past and everything is where there should be. The people Naraku has killed had long returned and they lived their lives to the fullest. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and now have two children: Miro who is four and Sanna who is two. Inuyasha and Kikyo have two of their own, twins: Inutaru and Akita, both three, going on four and Kikyo is pregnant again. Sadly, Kaede's life was shorten two years earlier due to an illness and has left the village in Kikyo and Inuyasha's care as to protect and help the village. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are expecting their first child. They wanted to be with each other as much as they can before deciding fully to give their lives to their children. She is due at any minute and her mate has appointed two servants to be with her at all times. The old gang aer at the castle to wait the upcoming birth of the new prince (Demons know what sex their child is before it's born). Kagome and Kikyo have long come to terms with each other and are glad that they are sisters and good friends along with Sango who also came to terms with Kikyo.

"I can wait until Kagome have her baby, I'm so excited" Sango said to Kikyo who was sitting on a bench outside Kagome's room.

"I know, we are going to be aunties. After everything, I'm glad that everyone is happy again".

"I know and now with Kagome being the high miko, and you fully alive and free, the next threat won't have a chance. Not to mention that Kagome has some traits of Sesshoumaru as well".

"Yes. She may not have the hair or stripes, but she has claws and fangs to show".

"I think that cresent moon on her head suites her well" Sanog giggled.

"I agree" Kikyo said giggling as well.

The next thing they knew, the door burst open and the two maidens was carrying a yelling Kagome down to the healing wing saying where's my mate over and over, the girls jumped up and follow.

Thirty minutes has pasted and Sesshoumaru was pacing up and down the hall where his mate was. Inuyasha was getting annoyed wanted to just 'sit' his brother himsself.

"Oi! Will stop that?! It's making me sick".

"You should know better than anyone Inuyasha how it is to wait".

"Yeah, but at least I wasn't pacing and acting like I got ants in my ass".

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"What?"

"Be nice".

"Feh!"

"Momma?" Inutaru said looking up at his mother.

"Yes Inutaru?"

"When is my cousin coming?"

"He'll be here in a minute. I sware if you and your father isn't alike..." Everyone giggled.

"Whatever". Soon the door opened and Sesshoumaru stopped his pacing.

"Milord, the child is here. The mother is doing fine". Everyone ran into the room to see the new arrival. They stopped in front of Kagome's futon in awe and the girls had a dreamy smile on their face.

"Aaawww! Kikyo look at our nephew!"

"My goodness, indeed".

Wrapped in a soft blanket lay the Prince of the West. He was the exact copy of his father. His short white hair glissens in the light. He has a purple cresent moon on his forehead. He has no fange as of yet, but he does have short baby claws. He has one stripe under each eye and wrist (both purple). He was very cute and handsome. Sesshoumaru went over and took his son gentrly out of Kagome's arms.

"He's beautiful. Just like his mother.". Kagome blushed causing everyone to giggle.

"Oh my gosh Kagome, he's adorable" Sango said with her hands clapped together.

"If only getting him out was easy" Kagome said giggling.

"Heh, I'm an uncle. Now I really feel old".

"You think" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk.

"Feh. Whatever".

Sesshoumaru looked down into the beautiful golden eyes of his son, his heir, his treasure. He wsa thinking of a name he should be given. Something that said says he is strong and bold. Being a miko with such power as Kagome possess, caused her baby to be born and full-blooded youkai. Which made him more happpier. He looked at his mate then his friends and family.

"Well, what's his name?" Kikyo said.

"I decided to name him after father. For he is the combination of me and his mother".

"That sounds good. He would be proud Sesshoumaru". He nodded.

"Then it's settled. He is Prince Inutaisho". Everyone agreed and went over and cooed the now sleepy baby. After awhile, Sesshoumaru gave Inutaisho back to his mom to admire the scene he is already loving. Then Shippo ran in the room to look at the baby.

"Ooh, he's pretty".

"Thank you Shippo". Shippo has grown a bit since then. He is up to Kagome's waist now and is taller then Rin by three inches. His age should be around 12 along with Rin in human years.

"Well, my little man. Welcome to the world. I am happy that you finally made it. Now all you have to do is grow up to be a big strong man like your father. And help protect your family and friends and the lands. I am so proud that you made it out okay. Your aunties and uncles will have fun with you. For you not only my love of my life as well, but you are also my joy". She kissed her baby on the cheek.

She then looks at her family and friends knowing that they will stick by her side no matter what, and now that they is children involved, they will defend them with their very lives and kill for them. She then looks at her mate and gave him a sweet smile.

"I say Sesshoumaru. What a life I have, eh? He responded with a nod and a kiss on the forehead.

_**Yeah I know that this chapter is the shortest but is a bit sweet don't you think. After everything they went throught. That vile son of a bich is Kagome's true father...wow! Anyway hope that you like it and I hope that I get some nice reviews with my last stories. So take care and read happy.**_


End file.
